


a work for scientists

by sansasnow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, as always, barry is in total awe of his awesome girlfriend, i can't stop writing about these two dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnow/pseuds/sansasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Barry Allen managed to get himself a girlfriend like Iris West would puzzle the minds of great scientists for centuries to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a work for scientists

**Author's Note:**

> It's official, I'm 101% addicted to this pairing. Can they kiss already? Ugh, such sweet babies.

How Barry Allen managed to get himself a girlfriend like Iris West would puzzle the minds of great scientists for centuries to come.

Although they’ve been dating for quite a substantial amount of time now, he still doesn’t really understand how someone so beautiful would even look his way, let alone _be_ with him.

Like _together_.

In a _relationship_.

Of course, they’ve been best friends for almost their entire lives, so he kind of always had her. But now he has her in a whole different way, a way that allows him to kiss her lips and hold her hand without an excuse, to touch her in most intimate ways and witness the soft smile on her face every time she wakes up to him watching.

 _“You creep,”_ she would tease, eyes only half-opened and voice raspy from slumber.

She’s beautiful.

She is definitely the most beautiful person he has ever seen, and he loves her.

He loves everything about her.

He loves her nose, her hair, the shape of her face. The way she smiles with her eyes and always finds a place to hit him when she’s too excited. He loves her singing voice, even though she can’t find the rhythm if her life depends on it. How she _always_ occupies 99% of their bed in her sleep and when she gives him massages after a rough day being ‘ _The Flash’_. He loves her expression when she concentrates, and how she has him on his knees with simple raise of her eyebrow. He loves her passion, her honesty, her kindness and the way she laughs like a seven year old.

He loves the fact she loves him too, and the way she’s looking at him right now.

“You’re staring,” she informs him with an amused smile. “Shouldn’t you be appreciating the view?” she points at the sight before them, it’s indeed beautiful. The amusement park is merely a bunch of colorful lights from this high in the ferris wheel, the view of the city is _fantastic,_ and so is the full moon shining prettily in the dark night sky.

“I am,” he responds, still looking at her. He knows just how cheesy it sounds but can’t bring himself to care.

Iris rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn’t go away. “Wow, what a charmer...” she says mockingly, hugging that ridiculously _huge,_ pink stuffed animal he won for her earlier. “If you used these lines on high school, you’d have all girls drooling over you, no doubt.”

Barry places one hand on his chest, exaggerating a fake hurt expression. “Is that sarcasm I hear? You wound me, Miss West.” she laughs, eyes tinkling, and Barry can’t help the smile that takes room on his face.

“Aw, I love you too, Bear.”

It hits him again, that intense wave of adoration towards her that just doesn’t stop overwhelming him, even after three years together.

He doesn’t know how long he just sits there, staring, but he’s pretty sure he looks like an idiot (or a psycho) because Iris is now looking at him funny.

“What is it?” she asks, hesitantly. Barry is pretty much unable to do anything else but look at the girl before him with absolute awe.

“I got you,” he breathes out, kinda out of nowhere.

Iris seems confused for a moment, furrowing her brow at his sudden moment of epiphany, but replies anyway, “Yeah, you got me.” she says. “Whatever you’re going to do with me?”

He licks his lips absentmindedly, reaching out to brush one rebellious strand of black hair away from her pretty face. “I have an idea, want me to try?” she gives him a playful nod.

“By all means,” she whispers, albeit jokingly. “You got me, remember?”

Barry’s smile grows ten times larger before he leans down to kiss her softly. It’s a bit uncomfortable since they’re sitting side by side with Iris’ stuffed...whatever creature it is – _Vilma_ , as she already calls it – almost covering her whole face, but neither of them seem to mind.

They kiss until she finally pulls away with a contented sigh, her eyes are still closed when she shifts to rest her head on the crook of his neck.

Barry drapes his arm around her shoulders, and they stay like that as the amusement park starts to get big again, when the ferris wheel lowers itself to the ground.

He doesn’t know what on earth possesses him to do what he does next, but she’s so soft and warm and beautiful against his body he can’t keep the words from coming out of his mouth.

“Marry me.”

It’s like time stops, and his entire body freezes. He doesn’t look at her, he doesn’t move, hell, he doesn’t even _blink_ as he processes what just happened _._

_Jesus Christ._

Barry, of all people, understands the importance of breathing to human species but he wonders if Iris really _needs_ to do it _so_ slowly...cause he feels like he’s about to get slapped, thrown out of the machine or even worse _: denied_.

He is three seconds away from starting a rant that could lead to deep embarrassment – and maybe an early grave – when he hears a snort. Then a giggle.

He looks down at the woman by his side completely mortified.

She’s _laughing_ at him.

His mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ as he gapes at her, thoroughly lost.

He doesn’t have the time to feel hurt though, because suddenly her mouth is on his again. It's just a peck really, but her smile is so bright he loses all lines of thought.

“Barry, for someone with your speed you can be really slow. I was starting to wonder if you’d ever ask.”

Scientists would be _really_ crazed over how exactly he got this lucky.

 


End file.
